BL1ND JUST1C3
by Curi0sity
Summary: What happens when you put a blind woman detective and a murderous clown together? PUR3 JUST1C3! Slight AU and ships later on.
1. Silence of the Lamb

You slip into your turquoise, slim fitted dress, trying to look classy as possible. Your hair is nice and short and your glasses are placed upon your nose. Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you are the smartest, most classy troll in Alternia. You were on your way to a fancy party, hosted by your good friend, Dave Strider. He was clearly the coolest kid to ever walk the face of the earth. You don't usually socialize with the humans, but Dave was and exception. As you close the door to your hive, you check your phone.

Karkat: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM THAT SHITTY HUMAN PARTY

Mmmm, Karkat, The grumpiest of the trolls. After consideration, you decide to reply back;

Terezi: OH QUI3T, YOU. JOHN 3V3N 1NV1T3D YOU. D1D YOU R3J3CT HIM? :O

Karkat: WELL… I DIDN'T EXACTLY REJECT HIM… WHATEVER. THERES NO USE IN TRYING TO STOP YOU.

Terezi: :]

You replied with a smirk. You put your phone in your handbag, and make your way to Dave's.

The room was filled with mainly humans. Co-workers, family, friends. You were greeted by Dave himself.

"Glad you could make it, Terezi." It looks as if he was looking far off into space with his badass sunglasses. It was rather distracting, to be honest. But you aren't one to talk.

"'Wouldn't miss it for the world." You say, snickering. Dave was called away, and you go for the wine. There, you meet the one, the only, Vriska Serket. Might as well make use of your time and talk to her before she pesters you. But first, you decide to reward yourself with a glass of wine. With glass in hand, you approach the spiderbitch.

" Heeeey- Vriska. Nice to see you here." You say, with your casual snicker.

"Oh, hey Terezi. Let me guess, Dave?" She asks, barely even looking at you.

You nod. "John?" She nods back. Curious, you sneak up slightly behind her, and take a whiff. You smelt Kanaya. No, Rose. NO! Both! So THIS is why Vriska was so distracted! "You upset about them?" Vriska closes her eyes, and shakes her head rapidly.

"No, if Kanaya wants Rose… Then so be it." Vriska had trouble getting the words out. It sounded painful. Of course she was lying, no doubt. After the subject was changed (and a few more drinks,), you two were in full conversation. Even though you hated her at times, Vriska wasn't that bad. Though, her gaze always returned to Kanaya. After the millionth time, you ask;

"Why not try Tavros?" Vriska suddenly entered her Full-Blush Mode.

"What do you mean?" She asks in a snappy tone.

"If you can't have Kanaya, why not Tavros?" You repeat. Vriska shakes her head.

"It's… Complicated."

"You already smooched him once." You remind her. She elbows you.

"That was different." She said, closing the subject. After all was said and done, the party was over. You said your farewells, and took your walk home. As you walk, you spot one of your pals, Gamzee Makara. To no surprise, he was waiting by the ocean. You decide to approach him. Placing your boney hands on his shoulders, you speak;

"Waiting for Seagoat Dad?" He replies with a nod.

"Yeah, motherfucker's taking forever to get home." He says with a frown, knowing he probably won't come home. Poor thing.

"Oh," You say. You admire how the moon is right over the horizon of the sea. It really is beautiful. "Hey, mind if I stay here for a bit? Kinda tired of walking." He nods; happy someone would like to stay with him. You sit down. His face was as stoned as ever. It was pretty funny, to be honest.

"So…" He says, trying to spark up a convo. "Why you all up and fancy?"

"I was at one of Dave's parties." You answer. He cringes at hearing his foe's name.

"Oh." A few moments of silence, then he said; "I think I'll go now, Seagoat Dad isn't coming home tonight…" He sighed. You frowned. He got up and got hold of your hand, pulling you up with him.

"Thanks," You reply. "Sorry you couldn't find your dad."

"Nah, it's cool." He says, when it's obviously not. You give him a slight hug, and go your way. As you're walking away, you happen to notice he's walking a different way than usual. Scenic Route?

You enter your hive, tired as fuck. You need sleep. Right when you take off your glasses and lay your head down… There goes the phone. You groan, then pick it up.

NEW MESSAGE: Gamzee

Gamzee? He barely pesters you…

Gamzee: BrO… pLeAsE cOmE hElP mE oUt… :o(

Oh dear, heaven knows what the issue is when Gamzee has his sad face.

Terezi: B3 R1GHT TH3R3

You slip on your normal day apparel, and head outside to find Gamzee.

It didn't take long to find him, hunched over, crying. You run over to him. He had rust-orange blood on his fingertips. Your lip quivers, knowing whose it was. You make your way to Gamzee's front. He had the blood on his lips, no, his entire bottom half of his face. The indigo tears mixing with the blood. You look down to smell poor ol' Tavros Nitram. You hold back tears, dropping a few. He was nearly split in half, with a gapping hold in his stomach. Gamzee looks up at you.

"I tried to get him to wake up, but he won't fucking do it." He said with pain. "Why won't he wake up, Terezi?" You touch the corpse' head, collecting some of the blood.

"He's dead…" You manage to say. You hear a squeak from Gamzee trying to hold back tears. Gamzee held the dead body in his arms, holding on for dear life. It really was a painful scene to watch.

"No he's not, he can't be, he so much to live for." He sobbed, stroking Tavros' hair. "I wish you'd wake up, bro. I need you to wake up." He whispered in the corpse' ear. You kneel down beside him and place an arm on his shaking shoulder.

"He's in a better place now." You reassure him, with a weak smile, for you had leaked a few tears also.

"Everyone says that, he would rather be frolicking around with his new robotic legs, or writing some sick rhymes… "He says softly. You decided not to reply and let him have his last moments with his best bro. After a while, Gamzee finally speaks up. "I called because I want to know who motherfucking did this. Knowing you is good with smelling and stuff. I was hoping you could investigate." He wipes away tears.

"Of course I would! Tavros was one of my friends also. And whoever did this is sure to get a damn good ass kickin'!" You tell him, with an eager smile on your face.

"Thank you so much Terezi." He smiles. You grab his hand pulling him up. He dropped the dead body.

"Oops," You say. You stand beside Gamzee and strike a pose, still holding his hand. "We'll do this together!" You say as if you were in some children's anime. Gamzee laughs, still dripping tears.

"Yea! Motherfuckers beware!"


	2. Be Vriska

You bend over in front of your mirror with the lovely Kanaya Maryam standing behind you. She is combing through your hair, with a faint smile on her face. You are Vriska Serket, and you are in an awkward situation. You had slight red-feelings for this troll, but you are forced to let it go. Kanaya is already in a matespritship with the Rose human. You try to ignore this fact, but it's just too much! She grips one of your horns to keep balance while she fixes her hair. You two have been through a lot, honestly. You left her heartbroken, and she almost kills you. But you two are friends again_. Just friends_. You sigh and close your eyes. You keep all of your emotions inside, but they start to build up and riot inside your chest.

_No, Vriska. It's either friends or enemies'. _

Fuck your life.

She finishes combing your hair. You turn to look at her, with your plastered smile.

"Thank you for letting me comb through that mess of yours. You really should try harder to get those knots out." She says, politely.

"You're welcome, and thank you. Yeah, I'm not the hair expert." You say. She smiles, she then takes out her lipstick and re-applies. "So…" You say, trying to break the silence.

"I should be leaving; I have some importance to attend to." She grabs her purse, and we head towards the door.

"Thank you, again." You say a bit quieter.

"Thank you, again." She repeats, and then she's gone.

Your hive seems lonely. Now that your Lusus is gone, you have no-one to look at. You grab your Husktop, hoping to find something to do, but when you open it, a bright message pops into your face.

Terezi: VR1SK4, MY H1V3.

Hell knows why Terezi wants you there. God, she's such a nutcase. You sometimes regret blinding her. It would save you several saliva showers.

You grab your coat from the coat rack and head out. Damn, it sure was chilly. You struggle to keep warm.

You arrive at Terezi's large tree-house. You climb up the ladder and can't help starring at the hanging Scalemate's. What the fuck did she do with those anyway? Whatever. You arrive at the top, greeted by a very serious looking Libra.

"Welcome." She says with no expression. Not even a whiff. You step inside, not only Blind-Bat was here, but the Crazyass Clown. Oh look! Furrfag Nepeta! You sit down on one of Terezi's bright bean bag chair. This place is so damn colorful; you nearly had a seizure just by blinking. Next to you, sat the all-important Eridan Ampora, he sat there like he was too good to be here. What a bastard. Terezi helped Feferi up into the hive. She sat down on the other side of you, smiling and waving hello. You wave back, but less polite. After her came Sollux.

"This better be good, Tz." He says and stands in the corner. Terezi then silences the already silent crowd. She motions Gamzee to stand next to her. She held her cane, he held his club.

"I called you all here today to address a very important…" Terezi looks at us. "…Crime."

You all look at her in a very strange way. _What is it this time, Pyrope._

Gamzee has the sickest of scowls on his face. He's usually happy when he's stoned. But today, he looked down-right traumatized.

"Last night, our very own Tavros Nitram was found dead." Terezi continues, and Gamzee looks as if he's trying to swallow sadness. Nepeta and Feferi both gasped, not believing what they had just heard. Eridan looks down, and Sollux grabs his elbows. You don't believe her. No! He can't! …Is he? You fidget with your fingers. You had a complicated relationship with him. You put him in a wheelchair, and then kissed him. You lie bleeding, and beg him to kill him. The more you think about it, the more your head hurts. Terezi points her cane at you guys, Eridan was looking up slightly, Sollux was the one looking down now, and Nepeta and Feferi were teary-eyed and hugging onto each other. "You five were all chosen as suspects." She pulls her cane in. "If anyone has any confessions, speak now."

Silence

She slams her cane on the floor. "Alright then! We will all interview you individually." She wraps an arm around Gamzee's neck. "Any objections?"

Silence

"Good."


	3. Be the kitty troll

You stand in your friends hive, hugging on to a sea-dweller. Her name is Feferi, and you are Nepeta Leijon. You have been informed that a very good friend of yours has just been… MURDERED. How could this be? Who did this? It wasn't you, honest! If you did something like that Equius would kill you! Ooooh your tummy hurts… Terezi takes Eridan's scarf into her hands.

"You," She says.

"Wwhat!" He yells. He had a pretty weird speaking problem, he spoke like he typed. You never really liked him. Terezi started pulling him into another room. "Tez! Unhand me right noww!" Terezi didn't listen; she dragged him into the small bedroom. It's pretty silent, Feferi went to speak with Sollux, and Vriska was playing with her phone. You look over to your right and see Gamzee writing on the hive wall. Terezi leaves spare chalk all over the place. He looks very upset. You tip-toe over to him. You crouch down not far from his foot.

"Ac stalks her pray…" You say to yourself quietly. You then JUMP up and give Gamzee a HUGE Tackle-Hug! "Ac pounces up and grabs on to Tc's horns!" You swing your legs onto his shoulder and sit on him. Gamzee looks up at you.

"Hey, motherfucker." He says, emotionless.

"Hi Gamzee!" You look at his chalk creation. He drew a ":o(" face in orange. You tilt your head, suddenly feeling more upset. You squeeze his neck, giving him a nice, warm, loving hug. "Sorry about your bro…" You say.

"It's alright, I guess." He says, blankly. "Terezi and I will give that motherfucker justice." He tries to smile. You burry your head in his hair, trying to swallow olive tears. The vibe in this hive was just so awful, it broke your heart. It just felt… Too awkward. He lifts and arm and pets your head. You find yourself making hic's and chokes. You did not like this; you did not like this at all. After you both let some tears out, you look up and take a piece of chalk. You choose the purple chalk. Next to the sad face, you draw a ":o3" face. You then smile and giggle. "Oh look, you got my nose." He says, slightly happier.

"Yep! I got your nose!" You the take the green chalk and draw yourself. You're not Picasso, but you were… decent. You then take the purple chalk and draw Gamzee. The two drawings are smiling and happy. But, something was missing. You take the orange chalk and draw a happy Tavros in the middle. He has no wheelchair, nor does he have robolegs. He is healthy and happy. Gamzee and you both giggle and add more trolls. You draw Dave, but Gamzee turns him into Equius. Gamzee did not really like Dave that much. You draw Aradia, and Sollux, and Feferi, and Eridan, the whole crew! You draw Karkitty, you LOVE drawing him! Everyone is healthy and happy, just like old times. Ya know, before everyone started to kill each other. This was really fun, and you and Gamzee were both having a great time! You step back to see your creation, you both smile. When Terezi comes back, you'll ask her not to lick this one up.

"Wow, we really got carried away with this one." Gamzee says, "But it looks motherfucking nice." He smiles, you smile, and it seems the whole world has a smile. Feferi walks over to look at your drawing.

"Heehee! This looks so cute!" She giggles; every bone in her body was sweet. In the drawing, she's hanging out with Sollux and Eridan, and Aradia stands behind them. "Sollux looks so finny!" Finny was her way of saying "Funny."

"Hey!" You turned to see Sollux behind you all. "I don't look weird!" Soon enough, everyone in the room was looking at the group portrait. Vriska was next to Kanaya, and they were wearing dresses. Vriska smiled at the sight.

Terezi slammed the door open, grabbing Eridan by the fin.

"Tez, you freak!" He yells. They both turn to see (or smell) everyone in one corner. Terezi let's go of Eridan and they walk over to the crowd. "Wwhat is this? Is this a portrait of all of us?"

"I don't see anything." Terezi blurted.

"Me and Gamzee drew this," You explain. "It's the whole gang having fun." Eridan cracks a smile.

"Cool." He says.

"I still can't see anything." Terezi re-informs. Vriska took a snap-shot with her phone.

"So, I guess you guys like it?" Gamzee asks.

"Yes, I love it!" Feferi laughs.

"It's pretty sweet." Sollux says with his goofy lisp.

"Yeaaaaaaaah." Says Vriska.

"It's nice." Says Eridan.

"I still can't see it, but it smells neat." Terezi says, "I won't lick this one up." You and Gamzee beam with pride, forgetting about the sadness.

"Thanks guys!" You thank. At that moment, everyone felt happy.


	4. Tho2e 2tupiid iinterviiew2

The walk home was silent. Very silent. Silent and awkward. Your name is Sollux, and you are walking home with your dear friend, Ff. Or, Feferi, as everyone else calls her. You are coming back from Terezi's hive. Tavros died. You never even really talked to him much. What's the big deal? You guys die all the time. Aradia's died TWICE. Ff on the other hand looked very depressed. She talked to him several times; I guess they were "friends". But, she's sad over every death. She leans in closer to you and you put an arm around her. It was pretty cold. You two had to go back to Tz's tomorrow for more interviews. It was all pretty stupid. Why does she even want to know this anyway? I bet she wouldn't find the criminal of your murder if you died. Oh well, you can't back out now. You drop Ff off at the coast. She says goodbye and gives you a hug. Poor thing, that water must be freezing cold! You walk home to your hive, you really need some rest. You drift off to sleep very easily. In the morning, you are waked by a loud ring. You moan and grab the beeping noise. It was your phone.

Terezi: WH3R3 4R3 YOU? W3R3 W41T1NG! :[

Sollux: Tz, thii2 ii2 2o 2tupiid. Who even care2 iif the kiid diied? Everyone diie2.

Terezi: 1M DO1NG TH1S FOR G4MZ33, NOW HURRY YOUR 4SS OV3R H3R3!

Gah, you hated this.

You are walking with Ff again, she looks more cheery, but only slightly. Another awkward silence falls upon you two.

"Have you heard from Eridan?" Ff asks.

"No… Why?" You ask back.

"Well, he was the only one that got interviewed; I thought he could've told you about how it went."

"No," You answer "He probably thinks this is stupid. I think this is stupid."

Ff cracks a silly looking smile, but you can tell she's trying to look serious. "It's not stupid; she's doing this for a friend." Her grin continues to try and stay hidden.

"What's so funny?" You blurt.

Ff now bursts into laughter.

"What?" You yell.

"Your lisp! It's so finny!" She laughs. You have to admit, your lisp was rather weird. But Ff's laughing was contagious. You start to chuckle yourself and you playfully punch her elbow.

"It's not that bad!" You spit, but she just keeps on laughing at you. You both find yourselves giggling like little wrigglers. At least Ff had to go through this shitty investigation with you. If not, how would you survive? She grabs your shoulder so she doesn't fall over. It was always easy to have fun with Ff when things weren't going so swell.

You two both climb up the ladder to Tz's hive. You had a scalemate hit you in the face. Damn toys.

"Welcome, finally." Tz's groans as she reaches for your hand. She pulls you both up.

"Sorry Terezi! We didn't mean to be late." Ff apologizes.

"It's alright, I guess." Tz motions you to the chairs. You both sit down. Ff goes to talk to Eridan. But he was still acting like he was too cool for all of us. Vriska has her legs crossed and is playing with a hanging scalemate from the window. Nepeta and Gamzee are sitting next to each other near the drawing they drew yesterday. From the looks of it, Np was teaching Gm how to RP. She looked sorta frustrated, because Gm didn't understand shit about it. Terezi was looking out another window. It was like she was on the look-out for someone. She swings around and motions Gm over to her side. He walks over to her, leaving Np alone in the chair. Before Tz could even get one word out-

"Wwhy the hell am I still here? You already did my intervvieww!" Eridan snaps. Ff puts her hand on his and shushes him.

"Eridan, that's rude." Tz says. "Welcome!" She continues. "It's day 2 and today we'll be…" Tz takes out a list, dear fuck. "…Interviewing Sollux and Nepeta! Vriska and Feferi will be tomorrow, unless we find more vital information." She reads. She points her cane at you. "You're coming with me!" She grabs your shirt collar and pulls you into a room like she's your lusus mom or something like that.

"Fuck! Tz, this is stupid!" You yelp.

"Thith ith thtupid!" She mocks and chuckles manically. "Too bad!" She slams you into a chair and closes the door." There's a desk and one light hanging from the ceiling. She went all out "Troll-Sherlock Holmes" on this one. She takes a seat slowly, and pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Wait- how are you gonna write stuff down? You're blind!" You spat.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" She yells. "Now…" She says in a calmer manner. "Where were you exactly 4 days ago at 30 past midnight?"

"Asleep." You blurt.

"Okay… Do you have a past of violence?" She asks.

"Yes." You blurt out, again.

Silence, then Tz groans.

"Mind explaining?" She asks.

"I killed Aradia, but it wasn't really my fault. I hit a few people before, but that's not important." You explain. She scribbles in her notepad.

"Did you have any sort of relationship with Tavros Nitram?" She asks, still looking down.

"None at all." You blurt once more. Tz looks up at you.

"You were no help at all." She informs you.

"Does that mean I can leave, like, forever?" You ask.

"No!" She yells and pushes you out the door. Ff looks up and walks over to you.

"How'd it go?" She asks, tilting her head.

"It was dumb." You tell her and sit down on the other side of the room.


	5. Horror and Scalemates

((AN: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the support! Thank you for the positive reviews3 –Curi0sity))

You sit on a bean bag in Terezi's hive. You are about to be interviewed. You have to admit, you are quite nervous. What if they don't believe you? Oh, your tummy hurts! You have bonded with Gamzee quite a bit though. It's always fun talking to him, even if he eats all that slime. Feferi had Eridan and Sollux, and Vriska had her phone. So, you and Gamzee were buddies! Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you honestly, truly, didn't do it. You knock on Terezi's door; you know she wouldn't pull you in like she did the others. You look over at Gamzee and shake your head "no." But he just gave you a thumb up. Terezi opens up the door.

"Nepeta, are you ready?" She asks. You nod and slip into the room. This room looks really cool; it's all detective-ey! You sit down, and so does she. "So… Where were you 4 days ago 30 past midnight?"

"Hm…" You think. "Equius told me to go to sleep, but I decided to paint instead, heh heh." You giggle. Nepeta Leijon! You are so naughty! Terezi nods and scribbles in her notepad.

"Do you have a past of violence?" She asks.

"Oh no no no no no no no! I only hunt animals! I would never kill anyone, ever!" You cry. Terezi nods once more.

"Did you have any sort of relationship with Mr. Nitram?" She asks.

You look down, blinking a few tears away. You nod. "We used no RP a lot, even though he was allergic to cats. He was really fun to talk to, and I was really sad to have to go on a different team than him. I had him in a lot of my ships; he was so much fun to ship!" You giggle sadly at that last one. "His lusus was really nice also, and cute!" This was a very sad moment for you. A tear slides across your face. Terezi closes her notebook. "It was really sad what Vriska did to him, about the wheelchair and all." You look up. "Are we done?"

Terezi gets up and hugs you. She was really nice. It was really sweet her doing all of this for Gamzee. You hug her back. "Yeah, we're done." Terezi pats your pack and leads you out the door. You wipe your eyes before you approach the others. You don't wanna worry everyone. You sit on a beanie bag chair close to the corner and take a cat nap. Being sad makes you tired.

You wake up to find no-one in the hive. It is dark and empty. You hear no voices. You stand up[ and walk around. _What are you doing, Nepeta? _ You ask yourself. You don't wanna leave in this darkness, but you aren't tired enough to sleep through the night. Why not explore? The only hives you've ever really explored in were Equius' and yours. You light a lighter you found in your pocket. Those were good for hunting trips. You look at a few of Terezi's doodles. Some were a tad bit hard to read… But, she was blind after all. Some were smeared and dripping. She probably licked those one's up. You found a few notes; it was like she was talking to someone through chalk messages. But… Who? You walk around a bit more. You then bump in to the drawing you and Gamzee made the other day. You smiled. Terezi was probably asleep… There are 3 doors. One of them was the one she pulled you in for the interview, and the other one was her sleeping area. But, what about the other one? You decide to snoop it out! You slowly turn the door knob. You don't open the door all the way, you only leave a crack so you can see. It takes a while for your eyes to adapt to the darkness, but when you do, you wish you were never here. There is one bright light hanging from the ceiling. On the ground there are scalemates. Some were broken and demolished, some were in good condition, and some were un-finished. There is one small table in the middle of the room. Under the table you spot massive puddles of brown blood and… soda? On the table lies the body of Tavros. Terezi probably needed the body to solve this crime. Next to him, his lance. It was splattered with brown blood. But what really scared you was the troll standing over the table. The troll picked up the body to make it sit upright. The body was flimsy and un-stable, so the troll held his shoulders. Tavros' head fell backwards. Your grip on the door knob was so tight, your knuckles started to turn white. The troll set a bottle of Faygo on the table, it was half empty and had brown blood all over the top, as if Tavros drank it himself. Tears spill out of your eyes, as you bite your lip so you don't scream. The troll grabbed Tavros' horns so his life-less, white eyes were looking at him.

"Motherfucker, why won't you look at me?" Said the troll with sorrow in his voice. You know who this is; of course you know who this is! The only troll you have been talking to for the past three days! _Gamzee? Is that you?_ You want to say, but you are too afraid. Your knuckles hurt so badly right now. Gamzee shakes his dead friends horns slightly, as if he thought he could wake him up. _ Does he really think he's gonna wake up? _

"C'mon motherfucker." He says again, but louder this time. There is a moment of silence. Your heart drops to the floor at this next sight. _Is he insane! _ Gamzee forcefully pressed his lips against the dead corpse. He isn't even crying. You, on the other hand… You want to run, you want to **go home! **But you can't get yourself to leave; you are glued to the sight. The sight of your friend's dead body, and the sight of you other friend making out with it. Gamzee pulls away, leaving a trail of orange blood on his lips.

"Honk." He whispers. He kicked away a scalemate, stuffing soars. "Motherfucker won't give us privacy, Tavbro." More silence. Gamzee slowly turns his head your way. You quickly leave the scene before he catches you. Oh gog, **oh gog, OH GOG. **You climb down the ladder as quickly as you can. You sprint home as fast as you can. When you reach your cave, you are totally out of breath. You're panting and crying. You get yourself a glass of water just to calm yourself down. You are not tired. Oh no you aren't! You walk past your shipping wall. This is probably a bad time, but, changes were in order. You hope this will keep your mind of things. You find where you had Gamzee and Tavros in a quadrant. Moirials. You take red paint, and black paint. You paint, "3? 3? " You sit there for a while. You then write "Now what?"

You hide your head in your hands. _What is going on…?_


End file.
